


Post tour confessions

by H3xyl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Comfort, Drama, F/F, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3xyl/pseuds/H3xyl
Summary: When Akali and Kai'sa get together Ahri starts to feel lonely. But Evelynn is there to help.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 27





	1. A blessing in disguise

it was september 23rth, K/DA universe 2:43 PM London time,  
K/DA just finished their last live stage on their tour all over the globe. The sound of auplause was still ringing in the ears of the K/DA girls as they where getting ready to go home and throw a little afterparty there. everyone had allready showered and they where all ready except for Akali. Akali allways whore so much hair products that everyone allways had to wait for her. Ahri was getting a bit tired of this happening everytime so Kai'sa offered to wait for Akali while Ahri and Evelyn would prepare the home front for the little afterparty. the girls agreed on this and left. Offcourse Ahri had to make her tilt clear by not shutting the door behind her so the wind blew it open again after a few minutes. Kai'sa didnt mind closing it because she was too occupied thinking about the next things she was going to say. Over the years kai'sa build up a little secret towards the goup. she had grown in love with the one everyone that allways made everyone wait for her. A few minutes later and akali was finaly ready to go. 

"Hey", she said. 

"Where are Evelyn and Ahri?" 

"They thought it would be better to prep the house for the party" Kai'sa said with a smile. 

Akali looked at the closed door of the room and realized Kai'sa and her where alone in the room. She then sat down next to Kai'sa. 

"You look like you want to tell me something" She said. 

Kai'sa suddenly got verry warm. She didnt think akali would see right through her pokerface like that. 

"No im fine" she replied. 

Akali still took doubt in her answer. "Hey, you can tell me everything, you know that right?" 

Kai'sa didnt want to admit she lied the first time so she replyed with "I know" and smiled it off. 

Kai'sa wanted to stand and get to the door but akali put a hand on her leg to stop her. 

"Can i tell you something instead?" Akali asked. 

Kai'sa had never seen Akali look at her like this so she wondered what Akali had to tell her. 

"Yes offcourse you can tell me something", Kai'sa said. 

"Would it be weird if i wanted us to be more then friends?"

Kai'sa got red hot and didnt know how to respond to this. She felt her cheeks where blushing and didnt notice her expression changing. Akali saw it and knew this was what Kai'sa wanted to get off her chest. She then turned to Kai'sa and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Akali then got up and said 

"Shall we?"

Kai'sa just stared and after a moment of silence she regained her ability to speak. 

"Please dont go" she replied. 

Akali saw that she was still frozen in place so she turned around and sat down next to Kai'sa again. Kai'sa could only look back at the beauty of her angel. Akali turned to kai'sa again but this time far enough that she rotated onto Kai'sa's lap. Akali put her arms around Kai'sa's neck and started kissing her. After a few minutes Kai'sa finaly had the confidence to speak and move again so they proceed home. 

"We better hurry" Akali said. "They must be waiting". 

"Not the first time you made them do that" Kai'sa said with a smile. 

Holding hands they entered the elevator that would take them down to the basement where Kai'sa parked her car. 

"Had fun in there girls" Someone said behind them. 

Akali didnt know if it was a ghost or an intruder but she didnt feel like giving up her new found love to a stupid back stage creep. In one move she turned around and pushed their spy against the elevator wall by the throat. 

"Evelyn???" they both said suprised. 

"Hmmm, i didnt know you where into this"

"How did you get here?", Kai'sa said in confusion "i saw you leave with Ahri"

"Oh you did see me leave, Yes, but did you see me enter again or did you blame it on the wind?" 

Evelyn allways enjoyed these moments of explaining her genius to others. 

"Mind letting me go now darling?" Evelyn said. 

Akali was still holding Evelynn by her throat. She didnt know if she should punch Evelynn or just accept she would get to know at some point. 

Evelynn saw Akali's face and said, "Dont worry honn, i wont tell. do i ever?" 

on wich she dissapeared again. The elevator doors where open by now so there was no point looking for Evelynn. They got in Kai'sa's car and left off to home.


	2. Black pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the k/da group decided they wanted to go to sleep Kai'sa and Akali have something in common.

It had been over a few hours of partying back at the K/DA house and everyone was getting tired. Normaly nobody would have problems with staying up all night but this time the K/DA girls had been roadtripping all over the globe for their worlds tour so this was an exception. They where just sitting in the kitchen talking about the tours. The ups and downs, how they felt about it. Kai'sa did'nt hear it tho. She was allready dreaming, and without noticing it herself also staring at Akali. Everyone else was talking tho so noone saw it. Except for Akali for the plain reason that she caught herself looking at Kai'sa a few times. Kai'sa finaly noticed herself staring at Akali and got a bit warm. What if Ahri saw it, she thought to herself. Kai'sa didnt know if she would even mind if Ahri saw it at a second thought. Its just a matter of time before Ahri and her 6th sense for love will sense it eventualy, she added to that thought. Kai'sa was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the end of the conversation and apperently everyone was going to bed, so she just stood up with them, helped Ahri put the glasses in the dishwasher and went upstairs with the rest of the goup. The house they stayed in had 2 bathrooms. Kai'sa was planning on going with Akali but Ahri allready walked that way and she didnt see the point of having 2 bathrooms if they would just go to one with 3 people so she went with Evelynn. Both just doing their things Evelynn was done in a few minutes.

"Goodnight honney" She said with a playful wink.

Kai'sa knew why Evelynn winked at her but she was now all alone with her thoughts again. And those thoughts where screaming someone's name. Kai'sa Knew that she wanted to spend the night with Akali and Akali would probably want the same thing but Akali was probably allready in her room and maybe allready asleep so she didnt want to knock. I'll try again tommorow. she thought to herself.

In the other bathroom Ahri had allready left. Akali was still there. This time not because of her hair tho. She had allready used that excuse earlyer. Akali just looked in the mirror. Akali too was deep into her thoughts. She knew the night would be a lot better with someone in her arms to keep her warm in the stormy night. On the way home it had started raining and by the time they would go to sleep it had formed a heavy storm above the house. But she didnt know if Kai'sa was allready asleep and she didnt want to wake her since it had been a tiring week. Akali had hoped Kai'sa would share the bathroom with her but Ahri was ahead of her. She doesnt know, i cant really blame her for that, Akali thought to herself. I guess ill see her cute insecure smile tommorow. On that thought she went to her room. Just as she closed the door behind her she heard someone walking past it. She put her ear on the door to make sure she heard what she thought she did. The group had been together for so long now that Akali knew the footsteps of the other members by now. Ahri never even tried to lift her feet, Kai'sa allways tried to walk as unnoticable as possible but she was not really good at it, and Evelynn. Well, lets just say you where lucky to hear her comming.  
Kai'sa closed the bathroom door behind her. She heard the sound of lightning and wondered who she would kill to be able to have Akali keep her warm for the night. Her room was all the way at the end of the hallway so she tried to walk as sillent as possible to not wake up the other members as she passed their rooms. Kai'sa liked to think she was pretty good at this. She took a final glimpse at Akali's door wondering if she was sleeping. Even if she was not, if i knock i might wake up the other ones, she thought to herself. just when she passed it the door opened. There was no light in the room so Kai'sa couldnt see who just opened the door. Suddenly the shadow grabbed and kissed her. She knew this taste, this warmth, this grasp. They looked eachother in the eyes for a moment and both felt like kissing again but Akali wanted to get something out of the way first.

"One moment dear", she said.

She tiptoe'd around Kai'sa, looked at the hallway as if she was expecting someone and closed the door. Kai'sa noticed Akali was in her underwear and stared at her ass without noticing untill Akali turned around. Now Akali felt safe to kiss Kai'sa again wich she soon did. They where both verry tired from the tour so without talking they agreed it was time to put the bed to use. Akali helped Kai'sa undress (and with the speed at wich she did it Kai'sa couldnt help but wonder if she trained it). When Kai'sa had nothing left but her pink underwear Akali suddenly pushed Kai'sa back. Kai'sa tripped over something and it scared her at first but then she landed with her back on the cold soft bed. Akali saw her push had scared Kai'sa but didnt regret anything. Akali thought Kai'sa looked cute when she was scared. Kai'sa didnt really mind tho because the vieuw of Akali in her black underwear compensated for the little jumpscare she got. Akali now followed Kai'sa and started kissing her again. Akali laying on top of Kai'sa made them both nice and warm again. Kai'sa wanted to hold Akali really tight but then she felt Akali's hand guiding hers to Akali's butt. She did see me stare, Kai'sa thought. this thought made her even warmer. When they where done Akali grabbed a large blanket from one of the drawers under her bed and tucked Kai'sa in with it. Kai'sa was so tired that she couldnt keep her eyes open and when she felt Akali's arms around her chest she felt alseep allmost immediatly.


	3. The foxy and her ten tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri is feeling lonely and Evelynn steps in.

On the other side of the house there was still someone cold. Ahri had the strange ability of sensing other peoples love. Everyone called it her 6th sense or the Ahri syndrome. Ahri didnt really mind this. She kinda liked knowing her way around people without them telling her. This time it was different tho. She felt it in their home. She had this feeling for a while now but never this strong. They got together, Ahri whispered determined. But she didnt know who did. Ahri didnt know if she should be angry for not telling her, or happy that 2 of her friends found love together. Ahri allways enjoyed being able to spy on other peoples feelings but the stronger it got, the lonelier it made Ahri herself feel. Especialy after Evelynn send her home alone today.

"I have some things to finish here dear, you go on ahead without me. I'll catch up, i promise." She said.

Ahri was wondering if there was something the group was not telling her. This thought made her feel even more lonely. Ahri was wondering if her feelings where catching up to her. She would not even admit this to herself but since a few weeks before the worlds tour she and Evelynn got a few private hours and she noticed Evelynn had around 9 out of 10 points Ahri allways looked for in a partner. Untill this day Ahri never found someone so perfect for her but she had been ignoring that feeling for a while now. They where not meant to be, she tried to make herself believe. But she couldnt help but wonder if it was Evelynn who was with someone else right now and she couldnt help to get a little sad at the tought that it might be. Ahri was allways the one to go to when you had a problem with your emotions but now, Ahri didnt know what to do. She felt the need to cry really loud but she could contain herself and only dropped one tear on her blanket.  
Evelynn who had been asleep for over an hour now suddenly woke up to something. Evelynn was never the person who needed much of her sleep anyways so she was awake and ready by now. Evelynn used to be a demon and she still has some of its perks as she likes to call them. One of her perks that didnt leave her is her sense for sadness. and this particular sense was crying for help right now. Normaly this feeling would make evelynn happy but since they where home it was comming from one of her close friends. She knew for a fact that Kai'sa and Akali where together and probably alseep by now so its probably comming from Ahri. at first thought Evelynn wanted to ignore the feeling and go back to sleep. She'd find out tommorow what was wrong. But then she Thought about it a second time. Ahri must feeling Kai'sa and Akali, she figured. Maybe Ahri just wants some company, she thought.

Ahri was killing herself in thoughts and she figured she'd need some time to be able to sleep. She sat up straight in bed and thought of the possibility of being alone forever again. This made her cry a little. With one of her tails she whiped her tears away and just when she wanted to try and go to sleep again the door opened. At first thought she thought it was the wind, but Ahri was smarter then that.

"What do you want Evelynn" Ahri asked allmost irritated.

Ahri didnt want Evelynn to know how sad she really was.

"Hey, whats wrong foxy?", Evelynn asked kinder than her usual tone.

"Nothing, i was just trying to sleep", Ahri said with a kinder tone in her voice.

Evelynn actualy gave something about the answer this time, she couldnt stay irritated against such a kind act.

"You are sitting straight in bed and you clearly cried. Who are you kidding", Evelynn said with some sarcasm.

Fuck, she allready knows, Ahri thought. To Ahri's suprise Evelynn walked up to the bed and joined Ahri without asking. Evelynn's face was now only a few inches away from Ahri's and Ahri knew even she couldnt lie to Evelynn like this.

"Now, tell me.", Evelynn said with patience in her voice. "What are you feeling."

Ahri knew she couldnt just make Evelynn go away now. When Evelynn makes time for you she's determined. Ahri was thinking where to start but thinking about the whole situation with Evelynn in her bed just made her cry.

"I-i-its just, i dont want to be lonely forever" she sobbed. "Everyone i feel being happy just makes me unhappy."

Ahri started weeping louder.

"It allways reminds me of the fact that i could verry well be alone for the rest of my life."

Ahri looked at Evelynn and her heart was racing from crying and her secret crush next to her in bed. Normaly Evelynn would play hard to get but Ahri clearly needed emotional support right now, so she hugged Ahri.

"Do you want me to stay here for the night?", Evelynn asked proving she knew how to sound caring.

"Please" Ahri said like a todler that was just asked if he wanted a kiss on his scratch.

Ahri wondered if Evelynn knew about her feelings towards Evelynn. Ahri stopped crying and layed down. She felt Evelynn getting so close she could feel their hips touching eachother. Normaly Ahri would've made a complain about this but she accepted the thought of Evelynn being verry atractive so she started to fall alseep. Evelynn noticed Ahri being alseep and she wondered if Ahri liked Evelynn by her side the way Evelynn was feeling right now. It was like something she had not felt in a long time. Love.


	4. The tenth tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its an interesting morning in the house.

It was allready 13:00 hour when Kai'sa woke up from her what felt like a coma. She looked to her left and saw Akali was still asleep. Akali was facing Kai'sa and was holding her with one arm. Kai'sa didnt want to wake Akali so she removed her arm as careful as she could to get up. Since the group had just completed a worlds tour this was a duty free day so Kai'sa didnt feel like dressing up completely. She opened the closet only to be reminded this was not hers. Kai'sa decided not to care and got a pair of Akali's sweatpants and a hoodie that looked comfy from the unfamilliar closet. Then she went downstairs to get something to drink. It was quiet when she got downstairs tho. Too quiet. Normaly Evelynn would allready be awake and scare the shit out of the first one to get downstairs. Usualy Evelynn didnt even have to try. She'd just suddenly say something like

"Good morning dear" or something.

This would happen so often that Kai'sa got a bit worried. What could've happened to her? But if Kai'sa knew Evelynn she was better at stalking someone then the Secret Service so she was probably tired Kai'sa concluded.

Meanwhile upstairs someone else woke up. Evelynn woke up with some hair in her mouth. The origin quickly revealed as Ahri's tails spread all over Evelynn, The one on her face must've left her the little present. Ahri's tails made a nice second blanket tho so Evelynn decided not to get up yet as Ahri's tails where softer then anything she could remember. if she layed really still she could even feel Ahri's hearthbeat through them. Without noticing herself Evelynn started stroking the tail closest to her face. This woke up Ahri. Ahri forgot Evelynn sleeping with her and before even Evelynn could react Ahri was straight in bed and let out a fox-like growl to Evelynn. Ahri quickly recovered and lowered her tails again wich all stood straight up.

"Sorry" Ahri said, "Im not really used to company"

Evelynn was not scared at all seeing this side of Ahri, in fact it amused her.

"The world cant allways be perfect" Evelynn said to a confused Ahri.

Ahri didnt really know what Evelynn meant by this. Did Evelynn want her back? Ahri was too afraid to ask so she just got up and stretched her back making her tails look even more fluff then they allready did. When Ahri looked at the bed again Evelynn was not in it anymore. Ahri looked around the room in confusion to find Evelynn going through her closet. In the daylight she could see Evelynn's figure much better then the night before. Ahri just stared without thinking. Ahri was pulled back to reality by Evelynn saying,

"You like what you see?"

How did Evelynn know everything? Ahri wondered looking away in shame.

"This doesnt suit me so ill just get my own outfit, I'll see you downstairs sugar." Evelynn said turning around to Ahri.

But Evelynn was not heading for the door. Evelynn walked straight at Ahri dropping Ahri's hearth. Evelynn grabbed Ahri's head by her jaw and gave her a kiss that Ahri didnt know she was ready for. She felt Evelynn letting her go but when Ahri opened her eyes Evelynn was gone.

"I'll never get used to that", Ahri said at a quiet tone.

Meanwhile Akali was finaly awake too. It was a while ago Akali was this happy to wake up. She noticed Kai'sa was missing but this was to be expected since Kai'sa allways woke up second and Ahri and Akali would battle for last place a few hours later. Akali was happy to be awake so she didnt lay around a few more minutes. She got up and walked up to her closet. The door of the closet was allready open so she figured Kai'sa didnt want to walk to her room in her panties. She couldnt blame Kai'sa for it so she looked inside only to find her comfy outfit missing. Akali decided her onecy would do for the day and was too lazy to look for other clothes. When Akali wanted to walk up to the bathroom she saw something strange. Ahri's door opened and closed by itself. There was only one person Akali knew that could not only close a door without making any hearable sound, but also do it while not being spotted in plain daylight. Akali took the chances of Evelynn actualy going outside. This could only mean one thing, and Akali was determined to confirm her suspition. She reached out her arm to lean on the right wall and pushed her hips to the left so noone would be able to pass without her noticing. some time went by and Akali started to wonder if Evelynn went inside. Then she heard a voice.

"Fine, you caught me. What do you want?"

Akali put an arm around Evelynn's shoulders and walked her into a bathroom. Akali locked the door behind them and leaned on the desk looking at Evelynn.

"So?" Akali asked eager for the answer she was expecting.

"You and Ahri huh?"

Evelynn was not happy being caught by Akali. But since Akali was still her close friend and she spied on her earlier she found this an opportunity to confess her thoughts to someone. Evelynn sat next to Akali on the other sink.

"I dont know" Evelynn replyed.

It was a long time ago Akali heard Evelynn sad.

"The way she looks at me, i think she loves me. But she just doesnt break." Evelynn continue'd.

"How so?" Akali asked.

Akali didnt know what was going on now. Anny other day she would not have believed someone telling her Evelynn was insecure about someone's feelings towards her.

"Last night, I found Ahri crying about not having anyone, Ahri needs someone to love her."

Evelynn now allmost sounded desperate but Akali didnt want to interupt her story.

"I tucked her in and slept with her. I thought That would break our ice but Ahri just thanked me for the company. When i got out of the bed i saw Ahri looking at me in the reflection of the closet, so i kissed her. I think she liked it, she allmost went into cardiac arrest, but she never admitted to loving me."

Akali looked at Evelynn noticing a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Maybe Ahri just needs some time to procces this new situation. She's not that used to people caring about her."

Evelynn seemed to agree.

"common, give me a hug." Akali added to that.

She hugged the sad Evelynn.

Then Akali said, "Now let me do my hair", to up the mood in the small room.

In the motion of Akali looking from Evelynn to the mirror Evelynn was gone.

"damn, wish i was that smooth", Akali said to the mirror.

once Ahri got downstairs everyone was allready there. The first thing she noticed was Kai'sa wearing Akali's clothes. In her head she was celebrating that the other couple was indeed Kai'sa and Akali. She didnt want to throw out she'd known for a while now tho.

"Are those yours?" Ahri said playfull to Kai'sa.

Kai'sa immidiatly knew what Ahri was talking about. Kai'sa didnt want to admit to Ahri that she was dating Akali without her premission so she looked at Akali for help. Akali didnt want to tell Ahri either so she said,

"The night is less long and cold when not alone"

"So its a date", Ahri said looking at the yet to be finished breakfest.

Ahri felt satisfaction that she handled that discovery so well. But then Akali added,

"Wouldnt you agree?"

Both Ahri and Kai'sa looked at Akali in confusion. Evelynn was just enjoying being part of the moment. Ahri stayed quiet so Kai'sa said,

"Someone care to explain?"

to wich Evelynn added,

"Me and Ahri just spend some time together."

"So its a double date" Kai'sa said in joy.

"i dont kno-" Ahri started but before she could finish Akali said "cozy! Me and Eve will finish here in the kitchen, we'll let you too catch up"

With Ahri and Kai'sa in the other room, Evelynn and Akali quickly made the breakfest ready for consumption. just as they where about to go back to the other duo Akali said,

"Dont worry, She wants you", to Evelynn.

Evelynn didnt know why but it reassure her greatly.


	5. The double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post breakfest romance.

Once back in the main room and ready to have a good breakfest a.k.a. double date, There where still 6 chairs around the table. Akali was verry confident in where to sit but Evelynn seemed to have a bit of insecurity. Ahri saw this and tapped the chair next to her. Evelynn sat down on the chair and felt a few of Ahri's tails around her waist. This made her feel safe and comfortable. Not many people had had this effect on Evelynn before. Now Evelynn was sure she coulnd'nt lose Ahri. Once done eating, Akali stood up first to clean up. Being the good girlfriend Kai'sa wanted to be, she helped Akali.

"How did you guys manage to make this mess for only a breakfest" Kai'sa chuckled when seeing the kitchen.

Akali could only laugh at this comment. meanwhile in the other room the conversation had stopped. Ahri liked this tho. The entire morning she had been planning telling Evelynn how she felt but Kai'sa and Akali made her uncomfortable.

"Evelynn?" she asked calm.

"Yes honney?" Evelynn replyed.

"How did you know i love you?" Ahri asked.

"I didnt" Evelynn said.

Evelynn knew this was not entirely true but she was never sure of Ahri's feelings so she was comfortable with this answer. its now or never, Ahri thought.

"I think i love you", she said not knowing where to look.

Ahri knew Evelynn was not telling her the complete truth but she didnt mind. especialy after Evelynn followed with,

"I love you too foxy."

Ahri could only smile at this comment. She did it. Ahri was proud of herself that she confessed her feelings towards Evelynn. Ahri got up from her chair making evelyn wonder where she was going after this conversation. Ahri got behind Evelynns chair and to Evelynn's suprise Ahri pulled her chair backwards. Ahri walked around again and sat down on Evelynns lap facing her. After a short moment Ahri couldnt controll herself anymore. She didnt care if Kai'sa and Akali got back. She needed to kiss her queen right now. Evelynn was not prepared for this, her hearth was racing. No tricks this time, Evelynn could only close her eyes and enjoy the moment.


End file.
